Violet Iris
by AmarillosAmpharos
Summary: Heero silently aches for a heart he believes will never be his ::Series::
1. Violet Iris: Chapter I

Violet Iris  
By: Megami  
  
I've sat here day after day, Cold and hard as stone. I watched your slender body move with ever  
growing grace, your chestnut hair fit for phrase, and those violet eyes worth more than my life.  
There is a feeling deep in the bellows of my soul and my heart, there when I think I've found  
the right word to explain this feeling, it slips through my fingers like running water, nothingness to hold.  
  
Your voice makes me less cold, and warmer. Warmth I'd longed to feel all my life.   
Duo I could if you'd let me cradle you in my arms. I'm no perfect solider when you're so near, I'd keep you   
safe from all the threats and nightmares, I'd ward off every demon, and every angle.   
God of Death....no My God of Life, I find it with a heavy heart, that you couldn't love me.   
  
I enjoy these mental games of hide and seek, where I'm hiding within myself, and you seek out my true   
feelings and hold me in your arms and tell me how you've wanted me, and how you'd always loved me. I'd weep  
like a child who is just now finding his way home. You'd comfort me, and tell me it's alright, that your here  
with me now.  
  
Reality really does hurt, more than this love for you.  
  
Remember the time, when you got mad at me. You though I was nothing but the heartless killer I'd always   
been, that I wasn't even capable of being a decent friend? You stormed outta my room, tears in those lovely   
eyes, I cursed myself every second every hour, I'd hurt the one thing I loved most. I put tears in your eyes,  
I felt emotions for once in my life, and it hurt a hundred times more. My heart was shattered, and my mind  
a haze. I laid in bed thinking day after day, until, you opened my door and poked your head in. I was   
withering away, I wouldn't eat or sleep, I wanted to die to be left alone, I couldn't stand to hurt you anymore.  
But there you were, at my door looking at this withered form, and so gently you knelt at my bedside and  
told me it wasn't my fault, that you knew you were annoying and selfish, you apologized when I should have.  
I looked at you, tears threaten to come, but I remained in perfect control, with perfect answers  
and my unperfected soul.   
I smiled weakly at you and told you I was to blame, I'd never bothered to see that you are who you are  
and I didn't want that to change, I apologized for all my wrong doings, swearing to you I'd try harder to be  
a better friend as you'd always been to me.   
Your smile returned full bloom, full shine, and I remember the cute little glimmer in your eyes.   
I was on the verge of weeping myself, I wanted to hold you to tell you I loved you with all my worth, but again  
I remained in perfect self-control.  
  
Yes I remember that day, it bound us in such a way. Weather you feel it or not, I know I sure do. I'd protect  
you with my ever fiber, hoping this is worthy of your love and your soul.   
  
But still I sit with mind full of your grace, and your smile. These things of yours will never die, for I'll be here  
to make sure they live as long as I can make you.   
  
I smile, as you bounce around, my first real smile and you stop. You turn to me, disbelief printed upon you   
pallid face, and you soft lips lightly parted.   
Then I realize my smile and go back to being the perfect solider, you look disappointed, but why? maybe  
in time you'll be mine, but for now I'm happy just to sit and watch and secretly ache for you heart. 


	2. Cobalt Iris: Chapter II

I only stopped for a short while and there, there was your smile. I stared at the

beauty that seemed to emanate from you. Suddenly the smile, it was gone from my

sight. I was happy still, I'd only saw it for a small while but it was light. A

door opened in my heart that I must have over look, from the start.

I've always ached for a heart I could never reach, always smiled against the pain

from this love. I just can't seem to tame. I want it more than my own heart will tell.

my own mind eludes me, and leaves me in the dark void I just can't feel my way

out of. It's like a fire burning me deep in my soul, I just can't get it. It's

too out of control. I love you, is this so hard to say? To myself I feel so

ashamed. I'm a man and so are you, does this make me any less in your view? Why?

I question myself night after night, while I watch the sight. Of the man I love in the

crystal moonlight. Why do you put up with me? why do you watch over me? Why

is it when our eyes meet, I almost fall to my feet. In worship of the beauty you

provide. But what can I grant to such a perfect guy? Yes perfect in so many

respects. The perfect solider, with no regrets. I know your not perfect

deep inside, I see it so clearly in those cobalt eyes. I want to reach for the

imperfect you, you try vainly to hid. I want to hold you close at my side, or

under the starlit sky. I love you heero, can't you see? Why my heart aches for

the love that can never be?

I often find I cried, in the middle of the moonlit night. I'm so silent and so

quite as not to disturb the beauty my blurred eyes fall upon.

Still could I ever admit it to you? Would you love me back, or turn away?

Would I feel less a man, to tell you how much I've wanted and planed? For something as

perfect as this love?

I remember one night in December, I'd give you such a gift wrapped in blue paper.

You looked at me strangely as if it was unexpected. I only smiled at you with

the hopes to see you unwrap it. You only stood and dropped the package from you lap.

You looked at me coldly, and stormed off without one word to me. I stood there

in shock of this behavior. I should have expected it, but just the pain, the pain was

so bad. I couldn't stand it any longer I turned and walked away, leaving behind the

package I had been so proud of. I crawled in my bed, and threw the covers over my head

and slept as if none of this counted in my own head. I only had nightmares of a you

that tortured and haunted me. Your silent composure baffling me, and me only wanting

to hear you speak my name.

I laid for a couple of hours in a sleepless state, but suddenly there you were. As

if the demons hadn't pained me enough already. I was already seeking things from

my most intimate dreams. You told me that, you shouldn't have acted like that. The

it was a first. Though I heard it in your voice, you didn't want it to be the last

you handed me something small, something white, wrapped so perfectly it was so bright.

I looked at him as if in disbelief then I saw it. It winked. The necklace I'd given

him. He had opened it after all, I smiled and opened his package it felt so small.

Inside was a locket of gold and diamonds and on the back it read, "to my friend". I

cried so happily. I looked to thank him but he was gone. I mouthed out the words as if in song.

I resume my happy life, to continue to want, to ache, to love the only man who's

long captured my heart in this tangle of red, pink love.

(note: this wasn't good as my frist, i hope you all like it just the same. thank you) 


	3. Periiwinkle Iris: Chapter II

The paper it called to him, he wanted to spill it all in one long sentence, but he had t make sense to get it across to the man he loved. He took his seat, and took his pen and slowly be began to make amends:

"Dear Duo,

I'm trying to write in verse and letter, hoping I can tell you how I feel a little better. My words their lost within my throat like a hand that tries to chock. Can you begin to fathom all I feel inside, with these words I hope to try. To give you a better understand of what I cannot seem to say to your beautiful face. I know I try to be so perfect, I try so hard I forget that I do have a heart. When I first felt this thing called love, I was scared and went to run. You caught my hand within yours, and gave me a smile that held me still, you told me more and more of love and I felt more comfortable within it all. But then I snapped awake from my dream, and then I wanted to weep. You were not here to keep me close and show me that this warmth was meant to be. I wanted to tell you that in the end I cannot begin to say all the things you silently do to me. I enjoy these mental games, where I'm happy with you, these mental games strangely keep me sane. I know I failed you as a friend, so new to all this is to a man who's never had friends. Alone my life has so long been. In the end of the war I felt the lose of myself, I could not gather the me within until I found your bright light within. I wanted to grasp to hold it tight, to make it mine, to make it right. I feared of running you away and now I feel I may never again hear your voice, but don't worry it's so closely recorded in my head, I cannot ever forget it.

Remember my words they ring so true, tell me you love me too"

He placed the letter in the box, his hopes they seem higher than the lot. He felt so light he got it all out, and now he had to wait for the other to read. He could wait a while longer, but if he got no reply he could deal, eventually he'll just have to kill. A few OZ soldiers that snuck around he could handle what ever they dished out. He would wait only a few days, for the reply his hopes held high. Then he would return to the heartless solider he'd long found to be his home.

The mail man came that very same day and took the letter to a shocked recipient, the brown haired boy he read the return address. Heero had contacted him, he felt the need to tear it apart but was scared of what might be said within the parchment. So slowly and not to excitedly he opened the letter and as he finished, he read again his eyes they couldn't believe the poetry of the letter. He started to slowly cry, his tears the blurred his eyes. He felt his heart, as it welled inside, leaped from his chair and out he went and crab some ink and a piece of parchment. Sitting down he took his ink and slowly he wrote the words that would bring them close.

"Dear Heero,

I read the letter and I couldn't help but I read it again, the words they were like a god sent. I longed for you, for so long I had not expected this not at all. I will tell you this now as I can, you will never lose me, never again. Side by side I wish to stand, with you holding my hand. I want you there, to see me cry, to see me happy, even to see me die. Even within my death, I will never let go, of the love I hold for you, it's so close. I want you to keep me warm at night, to kiss me asleep or even watch the sunrise. I want to do all the things that loves enjoy doing these days, I want to share this with you for the rest of my days. I want to feel your warm against mine, I want you to smile when we kiss, and I'm dying to feel your lips. I feel for you deep inside, Heero this is now lie. Believe me I beg you, believe me as I believe you. I know the love I feel and it's for you. No one has touched my soul in such a way, no one has brought me such brightened days. I agree I am annoying, I'm oblivious to everything but to this I feel nothing but the ultimate bliss. Heero I will work had to be the best, to give you love, to give you rest. To show you I really love you. To show you I really do care, and this we will share. In the end I'm left with little words to say.

Believe me for I am true, Heero Yue I love you"

He ran out in the dead of night and slipped it into the box, he hopped with happiness he couldn't believe Heero was in love with just him. He knew his life was complete once again. He went back inside, the clock struck midnight and duo with a happy grin retired to his bed for dreams of the coming day.

The mail man came the very next day and took the letter away, slipping it into the box he slipped away once more. The man within the house he slipped on out and took the letter in his hand, it was light like a feather and smelled like flowers in the field. Duo screamed from every corner and he walked inside with the letter held tight. He opened it up and read the inside and sighed with relief. Duo loved him do and wouldn't run away he had to meet him soon, maybe the next day. He ran to his desk and flipped on his lamp and soon his hand glided across the page.

"Dear Koi,

I read your letter and I was over joy tell me I can see you soon. My heart it aches for you, and the warmth I'd long to give. Can we meet on field green grass, with a scenery to last, let us meet at last. I want to see your face again, tell me that I can.

I want to see, your eyes once more, my lovely violet iris."

The note was slipped inside to wait for the post man to run by, he couldn't wait for the next reply his heart was soaring through the sky. He loved this feeling, and hoped that it would never die, he'd never felt like this before, he loved the freedom to sore once more.

The mail it reached the boy, who bounced out to greet the post man, the post man nodded in goodbye as Duo sat on the grass. He opened it up quickly, and read the contents held within and ran inside and sad on down, and wrote with loving strides.

"Dear Love,

Yes we will, tomorrow we'll meet. On the plate form 93 I we will see one another, I hope we can greet with a warm hug, and a kiss on each cheek. I will come see you my love, and never leave your side.

You have me now, I am yours forever, ever more."

Finally tomorrow came, and settled he stood outside. He was cold, the poetry in his heart was gone now, all that filled was the happiness inside. He wanted to hold duo, so very tight. He couldn't help the little bits of random rhymes, they just came from time to time. Soon the clock hand inched closer the train station a ghostly wonder, he wait as the train pulled in and soon he would see duo again. He watched as the train pulled up and watched the people unload, he waited anxiety was close and soon he spotted his love. The brown braid was easy to find, no doubt it was time, he had spotted him, and visa versa, they eyes lock in a time warp time stopped for this moment. Soon the spell it was broken and duo flew into his arms, and cried into his chest, he loved the warm there and flame within burned bright, the two hold on to the other. Heero could only smile, it was like his life before didn't matter, everything was truly at peace and for once, for once, he wasn't scared. He had duo now, what more could he ask? His past was no longer a burden, it felt finally gone from his mind, his mind was free. They were free, to love, to cherish, and to hold, till death do they part.

~Owari 


End file.
